You Belong With Me! A Seddie Story!
by valleygirl294
Summary: Taylor Swift song You Belong With Me Sam POV! T for lanugage!


**1Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly.**

**This is a one shot.**

**Sam's POV~**

**" " is quotes from the whole song You Belong With Me. By Taylor Swift**

Freddie is on the phone with Carly who is his girlfriend and use to be one of my best friend. Carly and me stopped being friends after I wanted to stop doing ICarly. No ones know I like Freddie a lot and not even my mom. So Freddie is at my house talking to Carly on his phone and she asked where he was and he said my house. When he said that I knew she would pretty pissed off so they started arguing about him being at my house and he told Carly that I am one of his best friends. So after he said that to Carly she calm down. When I am hanging with Freddie alone and no one around he will me laugh because he can do the funniest impression of George W. Bush and when he talking about stuff that has to do with computers.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she upset. She going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do."

I am in my room it's a Tuesday night and listening to Punk Rock music. I know more about you then Carly does. Even though we fight like little kids you come to me to tell me stuff. The first thing you spilled to me was when your dad left your mom because Mrs. Benson pretty much bosses and control everything Mr. Benson did. Also you came to me first to tell me his parents were getting a dicrove.

"I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music your girlfriend doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do."

I love cute t-shirts and Carly loves to dress like a cute girl like wears dresses and skirts. Carly is the cheer captain and I play the trumpet in the marching band. I hope one day Freddie finally reliaze he loves me not Carly.

"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find. That's what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

Why can't Freddie get I am only one who understands him? I been his best friend since kindgern way before Carly came along and his mom never listens to what he has to say. I been besides Freddie forever it's feel like.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me."

When I walk in the street with Freddie in his polo shirt and worn out jeans. When we on the park bench where we met and laughed all night long.

"Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself. Hey isn't this easy?"

I love your smile it's light up the whole room. I hate that you never smile much since Carly said you could never see me again. You said your fine which I knew your were not. I know you can do much better without her. You should be with me.

"And you've got a smile. That can light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile. Since she brought you down. You say you're fine. I know you better than that. Hey whatcha doing. With a girl like that."

She wears dressy high heels and I wear plain converse sneaker. And one day you will wake up and find out this is what your looking for me.

"She wears high heels. I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain. I am on the bleachers. Dreamin' about the day. When you wake. And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see. That I am the one who understands you. Been here all the time. So why can't you see you belong with me."

I always stand by your front door when Carly is somewhere else and just stand there waiting for you. How could Freddie not know I like him? It's that obvious.

" Standing and waiting at your back door. All this time. How could you not know. Baby you belong with me. You belong with me." Freddie, I remember you driving to my house when you have bad fights with Carly. I am the only who makes you laugh when you about to cry. I know all your favorite song and there only two of them which are My Dirty Little Secrets by All- American- Regrets and Down by Jay something. And you always tell me about your dreams my favorite is when Carly breaks her leg (HAHA) just saying. Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me."

At the moment, right now at your house you tell me that you and Carly broke up. And then precise moment, you kissed me and I love every second of it. And you tell me you have always love me. Now you we belong together.

"You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me."


End file.
